


put your curse in reverse

by isthepartyover



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, I AM SORRY, M/M, Post-Canon, kind of canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: Because if Makoto, of all of his friends, was the one calling at this time at night-“What happened?”-something was wrong.Makoto’s breath hitched, and in the short moment of quiet, Akira heard the soft sound of crying in the background, making the knot of fear in his chest tighten.“Ryuji’s in the hospital.” Makoto finally told him, voice quiet, and Akira felt his stomach drop.





	1. when you call me

The absolute still silence of Akira’s childhood bedroom was broken by the loud ringing of his cell phone.

It’s not as startling as it could’ve been if either him or Morgana had been asleep, but as it is, neither of them had slept much since leaving Tokyo.

“Who’s calling at this time of night?” The cat mumbled as Akira reached for the device, squinting at the screen and then answering immediately when he read the name on it.

“H-hello? Makoto?”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Makoto breathed, sounding worn out and stressed, “I-I’m so sorry to wake you, Akira, I-we-um-“

“Makoto.” Akira interrupted, the sharp edge of what he called his ‘Joker Voice’ unintentionally slipping out in his worry.

Because if Makoto, of all of his friends, was the one calling at this time at night-

“ _ What happened _ ?”

-something was wrong.

Makoto’s breath hitched, and in the short moment of quiet, Akira heard the soft sound of crying in the background, making the knot of fear in his chest tighten.

“Ryuji’s in the hospital.” Makoto finally told him, voice quiet, and Akira felt his stomach drop.  _ Not Ryuji, not him, oh god, no- _

She kept talking, “Ah-Ann had taken Futaba to Akihabara to get a couple things from Futaba’s favorite shop there, and they lost track of time so it was dark when they started heading back, and-and these guys came up to them and tried to-well. Ah. You can probably…”

Akira felt his blood boiling, standing with his free hand clenched, looking around for an empty duffel as he asked, “They didn't-?”

“No, thank god. Ryuji was at the arcade nearby and saw, and he cut in and gave Futaba and Ann enough time to call the cops and Boss, b-but the guys had-they had knives a-and Ryuji got hurt really badly. H-he’s in surgery right now.”

“Right. Okay.” Akira said, mostly to himself, shoving a few shirts and pants in his bag, making sure to leave plenty of room for Morgana, who hopped in without a word. “Where are you? Who’s there?”

“Mitsui Memorial Hospital,” Makoto responded, sounding a little stronger now that they were talking about more certain things, “We’re all here. Well, except…”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“B-but it’s almost two in the morning, nothing’s runni-”

“ _ I’ll  _ run if I have to, Makoto.” Akira interrupted, hurrying through the empty house, grabbing his keys along the way.

“...You’re sure?” she asked, the note of relief in her voice betraying her.

“Of course.” he replied, stepping out into the cool night air. “I’d-I’d do anything for you guys.”

“And we’d do anything for you.” Makoto replied. “Send us your train information, some of us will come get you. Absolutely do not run here, Kurusu.”

“If it gets me there faster, I will.”

“You’re impossible.”

“And I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay. See you then.”

“See you soon.” Akira repeated, sliding his phone into his pocket as he made his way to the train station, Morgana poking his head out of the bag.

“He’s going to be okay, y’know. Ryuji’s a tough guy.” he meowed, trying to comfort.

Akira shook his head, walking a little faster, anxiety making him impatient. “I’ll believe you when I see him.”


	2. just like broken glass

Haru chewed her lip, standing on her tiptoes to look out over the crowd of morning commuters for Akira’s fluffy black hair, glancing back every so often to make sure Futaba was doing alright.

Boss was there with them, but Haru couldn’t help but worry, after all she’d been through with Ann the night before. She was still a bit uncomfortable being around strange people, and after what had happened…

“There!” the girl in question suddenly hissed, grabbing Haru’s hand and yanking her along into the throng, dropping her hand soon enough to throw her arms around Akira, who hugged her back after the briefest moment of shock.

“Are you alright?” Haru caught Akira quietly whispering, and she busied herself by looking the former leader of the Phantom Thieves over, not wanting to intrude on the quiet conversation but wanting to make sure her friend was alright.

He did look fine at first glance, healthy and strong, no bags under his eyes to be seen and not any skinnier than he had been before (which was still too thin, according to Boss, and Haru was inclined to agree. She’d have to bring over part of her most recent harvest sometime soon.)

But there was something...off about him, something so subtly off that she couldn’t put her finger on it, yet so glaringly obvious that she knew it was there.

It might have been the way he held himself, a little more curled into himself, a little less confident, self-assured. It might have also been the look she thought she saw in his eyes, something guarded and lonely.

(Haru made a mental note to ask Ann if he’d had that look when he first came to Tokyo, if it was brand new or something else.)

Boss brushed by her then, snapping her out of her thoughts, walking over and clapping Akira on the shoulder.

“Good to see you, kid.” he said, a note of fondness in his gruff voice. “Sorry ‘bout the circumstances, though.”

The look in Akira’s eyes at the mention of what had happened was almost devastating, something sorrowful and scared, and Haru had the stray thought that if Yusuke were there he might have wanted to sketch it.

She stepped forward then, a smile coming easily to her face as she bowed slightly.

“We’ve missed you, Akira-kun.”

That awful look in his eyes disappeared, and Akira smiled. “You still don’t need to use formalities around us.”

Haru laughed, grinning back. “Old habits die hard.”

“She’s not even trying.” Futaba remarked, her smile softer and smaller.

“Good to hear nothing much has changed!” Morgana meowed happily, sticking his head out of Akira’s bag.

“Oh! Mona-chan! It’s so wonderful to see you too!”

Akira snorted, then looked around, expression falling a bit.

“Where’s everyone else?” he asked, tone taking on an edge Haru hadn’t heard in a long while, not since their metaverse adventures ended for good. “The hospital?”

“They’ll be at Leblanc when we get there.” Boss told him, moving his hand a bit on Akira’s shoulder, as if to comfort him.

“They kicked us out.” Futaba added, quiet and flat.

“But everyone’s very excited to see you two!” Haru chirped, holding her smile steady, determined to keep the mood light. “We haven’t heard from you in a while!”

Somehow, that was the wrong thing to say. That haunted, lonely look was back in his eyes, and Haru saw his jaw clench as he took a step towards the entrance to the station, shrugging off Sakura-san’s hand and almost shaking off Futaba.

“Then we should go.” He said, voice rough and thin. “Can’t keep them waiting.”

“I-I guess so.” Boss stammered, moving to keep up, looking at Haru with a puzzled expression.

She shrugged, glad to know it wasn’t just her that noticed something wrong with the former leader, and both of them looked to Morgana, who shook his head at them.

Boss sighed and jerked his head in the direction Akira and Futaba were headed, frowning as they both followed.

It was something they’d have to talk about later, but Haru hoped it wouldn’t be too much later.

Akira was her friend, and she hated to see him hurt like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haru is.....best girl (jk all girls are best girls)
> 
> ahhh all yall are so nice i cant believe it thank you i hope you like the rest of this <3

**Author's Note:**

> *throws glitter* whoops?
> 
> (pls comment and or talk to me at flipwizardmcgay on tumb)


End file.
